1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spectacle assembly for use by individuals having a substantially flattened or less than prominent upper nasal area located substantially at the junction of the upper portion of the nose and the forehead, to the extent that this upper nasal area is inadequate to reliably and consistently support conventionally constructed spectacles. Accordingly, the spectacle assembly of the present invention includes a nose-bridge disposed in a predetermined operative position relative to the optical centers of the lenses so as to engage a sufficiently prominent nasal support located along the length of a wearer's nose in spaced relation to the substantially flattened upper nasal area. The optical centers are thereby aligned with the visual axes and pupils of the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of spectacles to improve an individual's eyesight is ubiquitous throughout the world. Even though most of the world's population lacks typical Western European facial characteristics, which includes an upper prominent nasal area between the eyes to support the spectacles' nose-bridge, most of the world's population has tolerated Western spectacles which do not necessarily fit their faces. As conventionally designed and structured, spectacles generally include a nose-bridge which is disposed between two lenses. The lenses are positioned in front of the individual's eyes in a manner which is intended to align the visual axes of the eyes with the optical centers of the lenses. For optimal fit and stability, spectacles commonly rely on a nose-bridge that is supported by the part of the nose known as the upper nasal prominence or nasal root.
Currently, conventional spectacles are designed to align the nose-bridge with the upper nasal prominence where the upper portion of the nose meets the forehead. However, conventional spectacles are typically designed for the facial characteristics of an individual of Western European descent. Whether a pair of spectacles fits an individual's face is typically determined by a trial and error process in an optical dispensary. During this process, an individual will try on different spectacles and determine if the style is appropriate for their face. A proper fit is assessed by having the optical center of the lenses aligned with the center of each pupil, which can also be referred to as the central visual axis of each eye. The appropriate fit of the spectacles to the nose is determined by the nose-bridge resting and being supported by an upper nasal prominence or nasal root of the nose with additional stabilization coming from the stems and nose pads arising from the nose-bridge with the nose pads resting on either side of the nose. This type of fit permits three-point stabilization.
However, in individuals with a less prominent or flattened nasal root, as commonly found among infants, children, and individuals of Eastern (Asian) and African ancestry, the conventionally constructed spectacle often results in a nose-bridge that is elevated off the nasal root with the only stability coming from the nose pads arising from the nose-bridge on either side of the nose. Moreover, the nose pads often rest at an angle and are almost never in full contact with the skin on the side of the nose. This is an unstable situation and often results in slippage of the spectacles until the nose-bridge comes to rest on a lower portion of the nose that is more prominent. This slippage results in a loss of alignment between the optical center of the lenses and the eyes' visual axes. Also, the appearance is not cosmetically appealing in that the spectacles do not properly fit the contour of the individual's face.
Conventional spectacles, constructed in the manner described above, are generally satisfactory for individuals of “Western European” decent or Caucasian ethnicity, that is, individuals with an elevated area along the upper portion of their noses. The shape and dimension of this type of nose includes a nasal root that can adequately support the nose-bridge of a conventionally constructed pair of spectacles. By way of example, an individual representing the aforementioned typical Western facial characteristics is shown in the prior art representation of FIG. 1. More specifically, the conventional spectacles on the represented individual include a nose bridge resting on the individual's upper nasal prominence or nasal root with two lenses attached to the nose-bridge and centered on the eyes so that the spectacles “fit the face”. Moreover, the conventional spectacles, as represented on this individual, demonstrate an alignment between the optical centers of the lenses and the visual axes of each eye as represented by the center of the pupils. Other features associated with a correctly fitting pair of conventional spectacles include correct temple positioning as well as the correct dimensions of the lenses in relation to the face and the eyes of the individual.
However, most individuals throughout the world do not have the demonstrated “Western” facial characteristics of the individual as represented in FIG. 1. In addition, as represented in FIGS. 2A and 2B, many, if not most, infants, toddlers, and children do not have a prominent nasal root, but rather, it appears flattened. Among adults of Asian and African descent, these individuals lack a sufficiently prominent nasal root capable of supporting a pair of conventional spectacles. As such, noses on almost all children and many non-Western adults will not provide adequate support for conventionally designed and constructed spectacles of the general type represented in FIG. 1. As a result, these individuals find it difficult to maintain the appropriate alignment of conventional spectacles on their faces due to slippage down the nose. The alignment between the optical centers of the lenses and the individual's visual axes is lost resulting in blurred vision and constant repositioning.
Further by way of example, FIGS. 3A, 3B and 3C show a conventional pair of “Western” spectacles being worn by a young individual not having an upper nasal prominence capable of supporting a conventional nose-bridge. Therefore, when conventionally structured spectacles are worn by such an individual, it is evident that the nose-bridge rises above and/or outwardly from the nasal root. Accordingly the nose-bridge itself is not directly engaged or supported by the nose. The conventional spectacles are held in position only by the nose pads at the end of the stems arising from the nose-bridge as represented in these Figures. Often times, to minimize slippage, the stems arising from the nose-bridge have to be squeezed together to accentuate the tightness of the nose pads to the nose. This frequently causes discomfort and indentation marks on the skin evident once the spectacles are removed. Due to the conventional positioning of the nose-bridge, the optical centers of this individual's lenses are not aligned in relation to the center of the corresponding pupils. The visual axes are in the upper portion of the lenses while the optical centers of the lenses are below the pupils. Therefore, in this common example, it is apparent that conventionally designed and structured spectacles, which include a fixed nose-bridge that needs to be supported by the wearer's nose, are not designed to be worn by children or infants with a flattened upper nasal prominence or nasal root and by most individuals of non-Western descent.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved spectacle design and construction that can be worn by individuals with non-Western facial characteristics. Such a preferred and proposed pair of spectacles would minimize slippage and improve the alignment of the optical center of each lens with the corresponding visual axis of each eye. Moreover, such a proposed spectacle assembly, in order to overcome many of the above noted disadvantages and problems, should include a properly positioned nose-bridge interconnecting the two lenses and positioned on the portion of the nose that could provide adequate support while disposing the lenses sufficiently forward so as not to interfere with the eyelashes of the wearer. In addition, the nose-bridge should be attached at an appropriate position on the lenses so that the optical centers of each lens is aligned and maintained with the center of the corresponding pupil and the visual axis of each eye.
Moreover, the problems and disadvantages of conventional eyewear design would be substantially overcome by locating the nose-bridge of the proposed spectacles on a lower portion of the nose and attaching the nose-bridge to the corresponding lower portion of the lenses. Moreover, the improved nose-bridge should be attached from behind on the lenses or on the back side thereof, rather than the front side of the lenses as is common in conventional “Western” style spectacles, of the type represented in FIG. 3 A-C. By attaching the nose-bridge assembly to the back of the lenses, the nose pad assembly could be extended laterally and engage the skin on either side of the nose without interfering with the lenses. Therefore, the spectacle assembly would be fully supported by the nose-bridge resting on the nose and the nose pads would be fully aligned with and resting on the skin on either side of the nose so that a three-point stabilization would be possible. A slippage of the spectacles down the nose would thereby be eliminated or significantly restricted.
Therefore, the disposition and structuring of the nose-bridge and nose pad assembly of these improved spectacles will effectively accommodate the different facial characteristics of many individuals and different lens shapes, while maintaining the correct optical positioning of the spectacles in relation to the eyes.